U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,562 describes a process in which the liquid is introduced into a vessel by means of a peristaltic pump through a horizontal slot aperture. Situated at the top of the vessel is a ventilation aperture, and the collected gas is from time to time discharged manually or automatically through a suitable vent valve. The liquid is conducted out of the vessel to a spray nozzle.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,133 to conduct the liquid out of a pressure tank into the vessel, a vacuum prevailing in the vessel, with the result that the gas bubbles present in the liquid increase their volume and burst. In the vessel, the liquid is fed onto a rotating disk, from which it is thrown by centrifugal force against the vertical vessel walls. Suitable sensors are provided for control of the level of liquid in the vessel.
The liquid is removed from the vessel by a screw pump and delivered to the dispensing apparatus.
Known from WO 92/02306 is a degassing device in which the liquid to be degassed is fed alternately to one of two vessels, with the result that two degassing vessels are therefore necessary for continuous operation. The liquid is degassed in the vessels by screening and application of a vacuum. After the degassing of the quantity of liquid present in a vessel, that quantity is fed to the dispensing apparatus by a peristaltic hose pump after lifting of the vacuum.
The object of the invention is to provide a process and a device for the removal of gas bubbles from a liquid to be dispensed which are marked by reliability of operation and make possible a continuous deposition of the liquid e.g. onto a workpiece.